


31st October.

by Mazelike



Series: Great, Newtmas got me bloody inspired. [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Halloween, Humans, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Thomas met Newt, it was on the 31st of October.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or the one where Thomas falls in love with Newt, a demon allowed to come to Earth every year during the night of Halloween. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	31st October.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween OS, yeah!  
> Hope you'll like it and all had an amazing Halloween! *_*

 

The first time Thomas met Newt, it was on the 31st of October.

 

Minho's house was crowded. Not that it was surprising – Minho was well known for the huge parties he threw, after all – but it was still impressive. Thomas was talking with his friends, almost yelling to be heard over the music, loving every second of it. The whole house was decorated in orange and black, following the theme of the party. It was the 31st of October, Thomas' favorite month – and not only because it was his birthday.

Halloween had always been Thomas' favorite part of the year. As far as he could remember, he celebrated it every year. It had started with a few years of going out at night with his friends, dressed up, knocking at every door of the neighborhood, asking for sweets. Then, as they had started to grow up, they had begun to spend the night at someone's place to watch horror movies, pee themselves in the process, and eat sweets until they couldn't move anymore. Even when he had moved towns with his parents, he had still found a way to celebrate Halloween with his friends before he had to leave. Obviously, it was impossible for Thomas to even think about not doing something for Halloween. Luckily, Minho, one of his closest friends, wanted to do something big.

So here they were, standing next to the table where all the food and drinks had been gathered – glasses of red liquids, Halloween themed bottles of alcohol, weird-looking food –, a glass in their hands, looking completely at ease in the black and orange setting.

“–so, yeah, I guess we'll just find a way–” Ben was saying before Thomas heard Minho gasp.

“Bloody Hell, Min, I thought you'd at least welcome me properly!” A new voice yelled over the music.

Ben stopped and smirked while Thomas, confused, shifted to face Minho, too quickly to pretend he hadn't been surprised. By the time Thomas was properly focused and looking at Minho, his friend had already turned around.

“Newt! Oh shuck, you made it!” Minho hugged the newcomer tightly, envolopping him in a strong embrace, blocking the other guy from Thomas' sight.

Thomas shifted nervously on his feet, drinking a new mouthful of his red beer to keep himself busy: he kind of felt like he was interrupting a family reunion. Until finally, someone – Winston – spoke up.

“Let him breathe, Minho, poor shank's gonna die.”

“Shuck, man, you look good!” Minho said once he had let go of the stranger, completely ignoring Winston.

“You're not too bad yourself shank.” The newcomer, Newt, replied.

Thomas almost choked on his drink as he heard the young man's voice and he took the glass away from his lips quickly. The guy had a sexy accent, an accent Thomas couldn't quite place – and it did make Thomas look up from his drink and take a look at him properly. He wish he hadn't and he was positively sure that if he had kept drinking his beer, he would have spit it: in front of him stood a gorgeous boy. Tall, fair haired, with dark eyes and a smirk on his angelic face that made him look everything but innocent. He didn't realize Minho was talking until he heard Newt's name being thrown in the conversation again.

“Guys, you remember Newt, right? Well, except for you,” Minho smiled, looking at Thomas. “Thomas, Newt. Newt, Thomas, our Greenie.”

Newt's eyes locked with Thomas' and the brunet blushed slightly. The cute smile on Newt's face didn't really help.

“Nice to meet you, Tommy.” Newt smiled, outstretching his hand. Thomas shook it, hoping his palms weren't as sweaty as he thought they were. Newt's fingers against his were hot and soft.

“Want something to drink, Newt?” Ben asked, gesturing vaguely at the drinks behind him.

“A beer'd be nice,” Newt answered, his eyes still on Thomas.

“Long time no see, man.” Winston smiled, handing Newt a bottle.

“Yeah, you bet!” Minho said, shaking his head. “Shuck man, you missed some stuff since last time!” Minho went on.

“Yeah, I bloody see that.” Newt smirked, looking at Thomas and opening his beer. Minho laughed next to them.

“Yeah, don't eye our Greenie like that, don't want him to run away.”

“Trust me, I'm not going anywhere.” Thomas smirked in return, letting his teasing side come back, to Newt's obvious pleasure because the boy smiled as he took a mouthful of his drink.

“So, shanks, are we gonna party or are we standing here all night?” Winston yelled over the music, successfully distracting Thomas from Newt.

 

 

Maybe an hour later, Thomas found himself dancing – more accurately jumping around – in the middle of the crowd, trying not to spill his drink because he had in his hand a new bottle of beer when he spotted Newt and Minho, both of them sat on one of the couches in the room, chatting. Minho was actually sprawled on the couch while Newt was sat on one of his legs. Both of them had a beer in their hands, however Thomas knew the bottle in Newt's hand was still the one he had been given when he had arrived. Their lips were moving and Thomas could see the spark in both Minho and Newt's eyes.

Suddenly, Minho's eyes were on him and Thomas cursed under his breath when Newt cocked his head to the side and looked at him too. The brunet forced himself to turn his back on them, not wanting to stalk them or to make it look like he was unable to tear his eyes away from Newt – he definitely was.

He tried to lose himself in the music, drank a little bit when he was sure he wasn't going to bump into someone, enjoying the atmosphere, the sweet scent of Halloween. Almost everyone was dressed with dark colors and it definitely added something more.

Suddenly, there were long hands sliding down his sides to rest on his hips, making his whole body shiver, and, in a soft movement, he was being turned around until his eyes met Newt's.

“Hey.” The blond smirked in his beautiful accent. “I thought I'd actually scare ya, I'm disappointed.”

“Sorry,” Thomas grinned, “I'm not one to get scared that easily.”

“I like that.” Newt smiled, locking one of his arms around Thomas' waist and bringing him a little bit closer. “Minho told me to get my bloody ass up and go dance with ya.”

“He's a good friend. That was shucking good advice.” Thomas smirked.

“He is.” Newt replied with a smile. “I would've come to you at some point anyway, just so that you know.”

“I probably would've tried to get your attention somehow, so.” Thomas smirked.

“Good that.” And with that, Newt drew him even closer, so close Thomas couldn't help but close his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the blond.

 

 

At some point during the night – it was pretty late, or early, depending on your point of view, that's all Thomas could tell – Thomas heard Newt swear under his breath and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what was wrong.

“It's just that I – I gotta go...,” Newt admitted, a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Oh... Now?”

“Yeah...,” Newt replied. “Now.”

“Want me to walk you home?” Thomas asked with a smirk. He smirked because he could, otherwise, he was dead serious. Newt's smirk was back on his angelic face and it warmed Thomas from the inside.

“Yeah. Totally. I need to find Minho first though.”

Minho was not really far away and it only took a couple of seconds for Newt to pull the man into his arms again, Thomas watching Minho's face fall a little as he hugged back tightly. Thomas saw him whisper something to Newt and the blond nodded. They broke their embrace and Newt looked back at Thomas, smiling contentely.

“We can go.”

“You should go, yeah.” Minho replied.

And before they could totally make it out of the crowd, Thomas heard Minho yell.

“Hey, Newt! Same time next year, 'kay?!”

And Thomas could swear Newt's smirk at that moment was the most beautiful sight he had had the chance to witness.

 

 

They found themselves walking in the dark and cold streets of the city, Newt leading the way to his home. They weren't chatting much and Thomas wasn't a big fan of silence, even less when he could almost feel Newt was a little bit off and sad – why, though, he had no idea.

“So, you've known Minho for...?” He asked a little bit awkwardly.

“Since we were kids.” Newt answered. He didn't continue at first, so Thomas thought the talking wasn't really helping and didn't dare saying anything else. But then, Newt spoke again. “We met on the 31st of October, the year we turned 7.”

“Really? How?”

“Well, you know Minho, right?” Thomas nodded, waiting for further explanations. “See how he is? He was even worse when he was a kid.” Newt smirked and Thomas smiled at that.

They crossed the road and took a turn on their right.

“That year, for Halloween, he went to a house of the neighborhood that was said to be haunted. Minho, you know. Always looking for new sensations. I happened to be there as well.”

“Looking for sensations uh? What were _you_ doing there, if not looking for sensations?” Thomas asked, teasing.

“Remember when you said you weren't one to be easily scared, earlier?” Thomas nodded. “Well... I –”

They came to a stop in front of a dead end street.

“Every year since I was born, I've been spending the 31st of October here. On Earth. It's the only day we're allowed here, and well... I met Minho because I bloody loved tricking people when I was younger. Scare them ya know. That's how we met.” Newt rushed out.

“I don't – completely get it.” Thomas apologized.

“Every 31st of Octobers, the night of Halloween, demons are allowed to come on Earth. Kids always come to trick people. Adults – they don't come anymore, I mean, Earth isn't that interesting to them. But... It's only one night a year.”

“That's why you gotta go?”

“I shouldn't have let you come with me.” Newt said in a small voice. They approached the wall and Thomas still couldn't quite proceed what was happening. So he didn't say a thing, too taken aback to think properly. “So... See you next year, Tommy?” Newt asked tentatively, once they had come closer to the end of the alley. He looked up at Newt and the sudden urge that invaded his body took over everything else.

In a second, he gripped the hair on Newt's nape and pulled the blond closer, feeling his strong hands come to rest on his hips immediately, before one of them circled his waist, securing the brunet in their embrace. Their lips met, brushed against each other but they didn't have time to waste. They deepened the kiss, Thomas biting down softly on Newt's lower lip before tongues brushed against tongues. A warm feeling spread through Thomas' whole being when Newt moaned softly into the kiss, returning every single feeling Thomas was pouring into each and every touch.

But soon, too soon, they had to break the kiss, taking it slowly, as if afraid they would suffer from withdrawal if they weren't cautious enough.

“It'll be bloody long waiting for next year.” Newt whispered against his lips, a shy smirk on his face.

“It'll be worth it.” Thomas replied.

 

 

*-*-*

 

 

The second time Thomas saw Newt, it was on the 31st of October, a year later.

 

Thomas couldn't say he had spent a bad year. Everything had been okay, really. Finishing another school year, spending a great summer with his friends, starting a new year on September. Everything had been fine, really. Except for Newt's absence.

In the beginning, Thomas had tried to tell himself that he was being stupid, that he should move on, try to hang out more with new people, try to at least stop thinking about Newt that much. It was stupid, really. They had met once, had kissed and then – Thomas couldn't think about it. It hurt a little bit too much to remember that Newt had had to go.

However, Thomas had soon figured out hat he couldn't forget Newt, didn't want to forget him, didn't even want to think about moving on. So he was waiting for the day the blond demon would come back, not finding it in him to care that Newt was a _demon_. Like it had even ever mattered.

Being with Minho helped. Thomas had talked about Newt with him and he had soon figured out the two of them were best friends: he could just imagine how much Minho missed Newt and Minho could easily guess how Thomas was feeling.

And now, here he was, waiting anxiously in front of the wall through which Newt had disappeared last year. He had often come back here, when he had felt like he needed to feel a little bit closer to Newt, when he had felt like he was missing him too much. He had felt a little pathetic coming here sometimes, but it had helped him feel a little bit better when he felt really low.

Waiting in front of the wall on the 31st of October was different though. He wasn't too close, keeping a safe distance between him and the dead end, eying the street nervously. Night had fallen already and the buzzing of his phone distracted him from his thoughts.

 

 

> From: Minho.  
>  Where are you?  
>    
>  To: Minho.  
>  Went to China – I heard it was a fascinating country. Shank, where d'you think I am?!  
>    
>  From: Minho.  
>  Someone's nervous.  
>    
>  To: Minho.  
>  Shuck it.  
>    
>  From: Minho.  
>  Slim it, Thomas. He's probably as nervous as you are.

 

  
“I'm not nervous...” Thomas grumbled, reacting to Minho's text out loud.

“Well, I bloody am.” A voice replied. As if he had been struck by lightening, Thomas looked up and almost dropped his phone. In front of him stood the most handsome blond he had ever met. Newt's smirk was lighting up his face and his dark eyes were shining. Thomas pocketed his phone quickly and took an hesitant step forward, just as Newt started to come closer.

“Nervous, uh?” Thomas smirked.

“Yeah, who guessed I'll be the one being bloody nervous, right?” Newt laughed. In a second, they were standing in front of each other, breathing in the same air, trying to hold back, to sort things out first.

“Yeah, 'cause you're the demon, so _I_ should be scared, right?” Thomas asked, his smile growing bigger and bigger with every passing second.

“Shuck, I've bloody missed you.”

Thomas leaned a little bit closer, just enough so that their lips were almost touching.

“You look freaking hot, Tommy.”

“I've missed you too, Newt.”

And just like that, they were kissing. Thomas couldn't deny it anymore, he had missed Newt's lips against his. The way they moved perfectly against each others', finding the perfect rhythm, not too slow and not too desperate – not this time. It still started shyly because they hadn't been able to see each other for a year now and it took them a couple of seconds before Newt eventually decided that he wanted to touch Thomas a little bit more.

The brunet felt strong hands slid down his sides, mapping his lower back and his hips, pressing softly into his skin to bring him closer. He lost no time and grabbed the hair on Newt's nape, tugging softly just to hear Newt laugh against his lips. The simple sound of Newt's laughter was enough to make Thomas laugh. It was going to be an amazing night.

 

 

They walked down the streets of the town, heading towards Minho's this time, their fingers laced, their linked hands between their bodies. After a whole year of waiting for that day, they both didn't want to waste the opportunity to feel the other close. Newt was being adorably needy, unable to let go of Thomas. Not like the brunet wanted him to.

The streets were heavily decorated for Halloween. The atmosphere was really particular, and Thomas felt like a child, like he was ten again, going out dressed up and full of adrenalin, ready to collect and eat sweet until he couldn't feel his feet or the roof of his mouth anymore. With Newt by his side, it was even better.

They talked comfortably and Thomas couldn't believe how easy it was to be with Newt. How normal things were between them. One thing he was sure of, he had missed Newt's smirk way too much.

“So, what about ya, how have you been?” Thomas asked. Newt ran a hand through his golden hair and smirked again.

“Good, I guess.”

“Mind being a little bit more specific?”

“Let's say that I've been waiting for today. A lot.”

“Such a sap.” Thomas smirked.

“Don't call me a sap. I'm a demon, ya should be scared, Tommy.” Newt smirked and all Thomas could think about was that Newt looked mischievous, but certainly not dangerous.

“Is it weird?”

“What?”

“That I don't care about you being a demon?”

Newt took a minute to answer. “I don't think so. You look a lot like Minho, when he was younger. He was my friend, he didn't really care what I was or where I came from, he just wanted to spend time with me.”

“So do I.” In a second, Newt's devilish smirked turned into a genuine smile.

 

 

“Newt!”

“How did you even know I was here?! I wanted to surprise you, shuck! Tommy, you didn't tell him we were on our way, rigth?!” Newt laughed before Minho hugged him tightly.

“Shuck man, shut up. I can smell you from miles away, 't's all.”

“Nice to see ya, Min.”

“Same, Newt. How ya doing?”

“Fine. Perfect now. Feels bloody good to be here.”

“I'm glad you made it,” Minho replied with a last pat on Newt's back. He released him and Thomas saw Newt glance back at him.

“Me too,” the blond nodded. “Me too.”

 

 

Thomas and Newt got some time for themselves a little bit later, during the night, after they had spent way too much time jumping around, trying to dance and drink at the same time in the middle of the crowd. Their breathing a little uneven, they had crashed in a sofa, their beers in their hands, a bowl of sweets between them, facing each other.

“Tell me, what does your place look like?” Thomas asked. Newt's hand was slowly stroking his knee as they both took a sweet in the bowl.

“You mean, like, Hell?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It's not much, really. People make such a big deal of it, but trust me, Hell just looks – normal? No flames, no dead people, no zombies or anything. Our houses and cities look different than this town though, but what trully makes a difference is the people, I guess. Like, you guys are humans and we are – uh... A little bit more boisterous, ya know?”

“Were you?”

“Boisterous?”

“Yeah.”

“As much as Min. Probably as much as you.” Newt said with a smirk.

“Tell me more about your Halloweens on Earth?”

“What d'ya wann' know, Tommy?”

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

“Mmmh... I've spent every Halloween on Earth since I've been allowed to, when I turned 7. I met Minho 'cause I was wandering in that bloody haunted house when he came in. I couldn't even scare him, think the shank was thinking about scaring kids as much as I was.” There was a smile in Newt's voice and on his face. “We spent the night tricking the kids, scaring them until we felt like we couldn't breathe. He quickly discovered I was a demon, I told him really easily. And then I had to go and he made me promise that I'd come back the year after, same place, same hour. So I did. And I have every year ever since. We grew up, so the way we celebrated Halloween slightly changed over the years but... I wouldn't miss these nights for anything. Even less now that I know you. Last year was definitely one of the best Halloween I ever had.”

“One of the best?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, trying to sound offended.

“Yeah, this year's is slowly becoming the best Halloween ever.”

 

 

“Look, Tommy, I think my tongue is blue!”

“Shuck, it is, what did you eat?” Thomas asked excitedely. Newt shrugged and his hand came back to the bowl of sweets, the blond boy trying to find what he had just eaten. They looked like kids, Thomas was pretty much aware of it, but they had decided that they would eat as many sweets as they could. Thomas felt like he would need a glass of water soon, but he loved that childish side of Newt.

“Here, I think that was it!”

“It's green though.”

“I don't care, eat it! Maybe your tongue will be green, who cares? I don't, and I'm the one kissing you, right?”

“You got a point,” Thomas laughed and ate the green sweet. It tasted really sour and he instantly knew he had already eaten something similar when he was younger. “So? Is my tongue green?” He asked, sticking it out.

“It bloody is.”

“Kiss me? Maybe the colors will mix and we'll both have green and blue tongues?”

Newt smirked before pulling Thomas into a soft and slow kiss. Minho soon joined them and they gulped down a whole bottle of water before the Asian boy decided to play with them too, starting eating sweets with them. They talked about everything and nothing. This was definitely the best Halloween Thomas had spent in his whole life.

 

 

*-*-*

 

 

The third time Thomas saw Newt, it was on the 31st of October, a year later. Again.

 

Thomas had spent the year thinking about Newt's lips on his. About how desperate they had been when they had kissed last Halloween, in front of the wall Newt had to go through to go back home. How their tongues had slid together, connecting and playing like they were meant to be, how Newt's hands had gripped him desperately, trying to memorize everything of Thomas before he had to go. Thomas had been unable to forget how sugary their breaths were, how needily they had kissed, tasting each other as much as they could, mapping the other's body before it was too late. How Newt had slowly whispered: “Wait for me?” when they had broken their kiss, how the brunet had replied softly “Of course.” against his lips.

Thomas was in love with the blond demon. He had spent a year thinking about him, wishing he could have him just a little bit longer because damn, he had spent the best Halloween of his life last year and it had all crashed down when he had watched Newt disappear through that shucking wall that seperated their worlds.

So here he was, waiting for Newt, on the 31st of October. He was more frantic than the year before, when he had been really nervous, scared as Hell. He was still nervous, but more because he was impatient. His fingers were tickling with the need to touch Newt, he craved the feeling of the boy against him, wanted to slide his hands under his shirt again and press him against his body until they both couldn't breathe.

That's what he did as soon as Newt appeared in front of him. And that's probably what Newt had thought about as well because their bodies crashed against each other's in a not so delicate way. They didn't kiss just yet, like they had both had the same need to just wrap their arms around the other and never let go.

Newt hid his face in the crook of Thomas' neck and held him tighter.

“Bloody Hell, that's the best feeling in the world.”

Thomas didn't trust his voice just yet and didn't reply properly, only nodding against Newt's shoulder, humming slowly, knowing the blond would hear and feel him. He breathed in the scent of the blond, letting on his hands run through the blond's hair softly.

Newt raised his head slowly, without letting go of Thomas, without even loosing his grip on him. Their eyes locked, and they leaned in slowly. It was not about teasing, it wasn't about taking things slow. They wanted and needed each other too much already. It was about savouring the moment. Newt's hand came up to cup Thomas' cheek slowly and the soft brushing of their lips made them both shiver. When their lips connected, Thomas realized he was holding his breath in anticipation. Their lips started moving together, slowly, before Newt licked Thomas' bottom lip gently and they tilted their heads to depeen the kiss.

Thomas had never shared such a kiss before. He felt protected, cared for, loved. And he hoped Newt could feel even better thanks to the feelings he was pouring in the kiss. They kissed deeply, tasting each other and Thomas could swear he had never experienced anything so pure before.

“Hi.” Was the first thing he said when their lips slid slowly, ending the kiss. Newt giggled.

“Hi.” The blond whispered back.

 

 

It was more intimate that year, Thomas felt it from the start. Minho's house seemed welcoming, as usual, but the atmosphere inside was more intimate. It was still decorated in black and orange, there were still tons of people dancing and partying inside, but Thomas' world was now made of Newt, Newt, Newt.

The party was awesome, as usual. Minho and Newt hugged, enjoying their reunion and all of them still laughed together, still ended up talking on the couch like idiots, talking about whatever crossed their minds. Newt and Thomas were sharing a side of the couch, Newt curled up against Thomas.

It was amazing. Being with Newt, being with their friends, being together. Thomas wished this moment could last forever.

But later, when people started leaving the couch, going back to getting drunk and dancing, Newt turned around and climbed in Thomas' lap. The blond kissed the air out of his lungs and Thomas couldn't help but moan. The smirk was back on Newt's face when he pulled away.

“Kiss me.” Thomas all but ordered. “Kiss me again.” And Newt didn't need to be told twice.

That's how they ended up sneaking into one of the room upstairs. Thomas pressed Newt against the door before they could even try to open it and Newt groaned in surprise but the sound was soon enough muffled by a new kiss. As soon as the door was opened, Newt gripped Thomas' hair, and took a blind step backwards.

The need grew bigger when Thomas' hand slid under Newt's black shirt, moving up and down his spine, his sides, caressing his tummy.

“Take it off,” Newt ordered. In a daze, Thomas obeyed, pulling the shirt up until he could take it off.

They ended up on the bed – don't ask Thomas how, he had no idea – and Thomas found himself under Newt, not caring one bit that the blond was taking control. They kissed, kissed for what felt like hours, kissed until Thomas' eyes started watering because of how good he felt. How perfect everything was.

They found themselves in their boxer briefs at some point, Newt straddling Thomas. Sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Sweet words were whispered lovingly in each other's ear. Newt's strong hands were mapping Thomas' back. The brunet was sat in the middle of the bed, holding Newt close. He breathed in the delicious scent of his skin, kissing softly his shoulder as Newt sucked slowly a small mark on his neck.

Their lips were back on each other's soon enough and they kissed slowly, enjoying the feelings, drowning in the other's presence. Thomas felt like his heart was about to burst. It was amazing to feel Newt against him like this, to hear him breath out shakily, to witness him like this.

They were completely lost in each other, there was no other word. And when Newt finally got rid of the last garments they had on, Thomas couldn't help but hold his breath again. Slowly, perfectly slowly, they became one. Newt was a mess in a second, shaking with pleasure, holding on to Thomas like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Thomas was no better, really. He could barely thrust up, too overwhelmed to properly move, his hands around Newt's back, holding him close, helping him rotate his hips ever so slightly. They soon found a rhythm, slow and deep, intimate and amazing. They never went too fast, not needing to, savouring everything the other gave, giving everything in return.

 

 

They didn't sleep. They stayed awake, first because they couldn't afford missing Newt's “curfew”, second because they didn't want to waste any second of their time together. Peaceful and high on the force of his orgasm, Thomas was drawing slow pattern on Newt's forearm.

“Are you drawing a bloody sun?” The blond smirked playfully.

“Maybe.”

“I thought I was the sappy one?” Thomas laughed at that.

“Yeah, but your evil sappy side is obviously corrupting me.”

“Good that,” Newt laughed. He shifted a little and closed his arms around Thomas.

They had to get up eventually. Thomas got dressed in a second, Newt struggling to put on his shirt. Thomas laughed, smirking while Newt tried to put on his best stern face. They ran down the stairs and joined everybody else again, like nothing had happened. Thomas didn't miss the smile on Minho's face though, and he couldn't help but blush.

 

 

This time was harder than before. Thomas and Newt were holding hands, facing the wall, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

And as Newt turned around to face Thomas, the brunet could see how hard Newt gulped. He didn't want to break the passionate and desperate kiss that followed. He didn't want to detangle his fingers from Newt's.

“I – see you next year?” Newt whispered brokenly against his hair.

“Of course. I'll be waiting for you. Same time, same place.”

 

 

*-*-*

 

 

The first time Thomas woke up with Newt in his arms, it was on the 1st of November, a year later. 

 

They ended up at Thomas' place after the party, that night. As soon as the door was closed, they were kissing against it, slowly, passionately, lovingly. They moved it to the bedroom, somehow, at some point. They got rid of their jeans, shoes and jackets and soon, they were curled up on the bed, Newt's head resting on Thomas' shoulder, his long fingers running up and down the brunet's side and tummy.

Thomas was laying on his side, his arm curled around Newt's back, rubbing slow and messy patterns into the smooth skin of his back. There was no light on in the bedroom, just the soft glow of the moon.

“Bloody party, uh?”

“The best so far.” Thomas agreed. Newt punched him in the side.

“Aoutch! What was that for?”

“What about last year, shank?”

“Newt, we made love, last year, I don't really count that as 'partying'.”

“Oh.” The blond demon paused and smiled. “Yeah, fair enough.” Thomas laughed at that.

There was a comfortable silence after that, Thomas' hand going up to stroke Newt's soft hair. They started whispering after that, Thomas initiating it somehow, as if he felt what was happening was too big and he couldn't believe it. They started whispering, softly sorting everything out: their voices couldn't quite contain their excitement, their happiness, but the party had already given them some time to realize that this was real – Newt wasn't leaving.

There, in Thomas' bed, entangled in each other's arms, they whispered things to each other they never had. The enthusiasm and energy started wearing off slowly and soon, Newt was replying slowly, sleepily. His voice cracked on a word, too deep and low to pronounce things properly, and Thomas tucked them both under the blankets. His own mind was shutting down because of all the gentle whispering, his body relaxed thanks to the soft touches. They laid on their sides, facing each other and Thomas reached out to cover Newt's hand with his. The sleepy blond laced their fingers instinctively.

Newt hummed in contentement and Thomas laughed.

“Shut 'p, Tommy.” The demon managed to say.

“You look like an angel when you're sleepy.”

“t's not a nice thing to say,” Newt growled back from his spot on Thomas' shoulder.

“Newt-”

“Tired, Tommy. See you – see you tomorrow?” Thomas felt him smile against his skin, heard the happiness in his voice.

“Of course.”

 

And at some point, Thomas had to stop counting how many times he woke up with Newt. Well, that's what he pretended... but if you asked, it would tell you it had happened 478 times already. 479, if you count this morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it was, I hope you liked it!  
> This hasn't been proofread properly and hasn't been beta-d so... I apologize for any mistake ;_;  
> I know, technically, this is a bit late since Halloween was two days ago but I had trouble with my computer so... Yeah.  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought about this, comments are always welcome! *_*  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
